The instant invention relates generally to pillows for sleeping, and more particularly, to a multiple posture sleeping pillow with arm rest.
Numerous pillows have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used by persons with various neck conditions, or sleeping problems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,513 to Rinz; 4,660,239 to Thomas; 4,513,462 to Thomas; 4,494,261 to Morrow; 4,218,792 to Kogan; 3,849,810 to Degen; 3,667,074 to Emery; 2,952,856 to Ruff; 2,765,480 to Mueller; 2,396,227 to Reed; and 1,385,355 of Banks, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.